Sinister Changes
by Silver Ocean Jackson
Summary: "You will become demigods; one will take your place. You must live your representatives life's until each one of them becomes power hungry rulers. If you die, you go to the void, never to rule or return. Your representative is your permanent replacement." Rated T because it can be. Ps: silvers user is sassy . silververoceanjackson on insta (the space dot space means not space)
1. Chapter 1

_**Third Person POV**_

The throne room of Olympus, beautiful with towering thrones. Gold. Silver. White. Shining giants placed on the top of ivory seats. Though the image is perfect, it is not. Those giants are arrogant, selfish. They make the helpless suffer from their laziness. And of course that needs to be fixed. The gods of Olympus are horrible rulers. Of course, Silver Ocean Jackson wants to fix it. Fix it she shall.

_**Silver's POV**_

The foolish Olympians don't see me slip in. They are too busy with arguing I suppose. "Let's play a game Olympians" I say. My voice is melodic, filled with playfulness. They all turn their heads to me, scared. They know I overpower them. They can't escape. "What is this game?" questions Athena. I smirk and give my response. "You will become demigods; one will take your place. You must live your representatives life's until each one of them becomes power hungry rulers. If you die, you go to the void, never to rule or return. Your representative is your permanent replacement." With that I snapped my fingers and everything shimmered away.

* * *

**_Percy's POV_**

I woke up in my dad's palace with something snuggling into my chest. Instead of seeing Annabeth I see… LADY ATHENA. I quickly wake her up. Her eyes groggily open, then widen in fear. "LORD POSEIDON?" she screeches. "What no Athena! It's Percy and why are you in bed with…me?" "P-Percy? It's me, Annabeth." Uh oh. A servant walks into the room. "Hello lord Percy, Mistress Annabeth. How would you like your pancakes today?" "Blue" I say. Dazed, I grab Athena/Annabeth and head to the dining room. It was beautiful with bright gold tables and chairs, all looking like they were pure waves. The walls were blue, covered in pictures of the greatest sons of Poseidon-or me. My thoughts were interrupted when Trident ran in, though he looked 10, with blond hair and sea green eyes like mine. Age preference? I waited for him to insult or try to attack me but that never happened. He ran up and hugged me and Annabeth. "Morning mommy, morning daddy!" he said happily. Uhhhhhhmmm. HELP?! Then I read Silvers letter, which magically appeared in my hand. Annabeth grabbed it out of my hands and read it too. Awww great.

I vaporized into mist as soon as breakfast was over. No, I know what you're thinking, I AM NOT DEAD! I was just thinking about dad and how he's dealing with my life when… POOF! I'm in my, ermm… Poseidon's apartment. It looked like pigeon poop compared to the palace. I see my mom baking in the kitchen and I can't help but follow the scent of her cookies. The kitchen is as messy as always with cookie dough everywhere. I cant help but drool at the blue cookies. I'm about to grab one when- "Lord Perseus!" Mom said happily but surprised. "ummm what?" Schist! She's not my mom now she sees me as Poseidon. "What are you doing here?" She said a little nervous. What do I respond? "I came to see Poseidon?" I respond. "Of course. He's in his room. "Thanks." I walk into my room…into trouble in Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

_My dad makes out with a blonde haired girl._

Okay, it wasn't THAT big of a mess in my room, but what he was doing in it will ruin my childhood. "ATHENA? DAD?" I yelled. They both looked at me and gasped. "h-hello father" Poseidon stuttered. My eyes widen. Their minds have been wiped. They think they're...us? I guess only demigods got to know the truth. What do I do? "Poseidon, Athena, would you like to go to my under water palace?" "YES!" I snapped my fingers and they disappeared. "You can come out now" the words roll of my lips before I register what I'm saying. Sure enough a young girl around the age of twelve steps out. She had black hair with blonde tips down to her waste and sparkling green eyes. "Hello D-Perseus" She spoke with a stutter. I recognize her as the girl who sat with Hestia last council meeting. When I was still a demigod. "Silver" I growl. "Hey buddy hold your horses, I didn't do anything wrong" The nerve of her! "Lets just say... the way to break the curse is either go power hungry or... I need to be born. (I'm from the future.) 'Til then, time will stop. NO ONE will age. See ya, dad."

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it was short but I just... I don't know. Anyways... I need OC'S for replacements of Artemis, Hestia, and other children less gods. If you want to understand this story more watch the first episode of the best show EVER called Once Upon A Time on ABC. Its sort of based off it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Did she just..._

Did she just call me dad? Nope. No. Impossible. Not in the world happening. I'm just going to have to deal with being a god. I am not ready for **THAT! **What will Annabeth think? _Oh hey Annie... I just found out we're cursed and the only way to break it is to have a baby that will eventually curse us. Either that or turn into power hungry maniacs. Oh, and did I mention time is frozen so no one will age? No? Okay. Now lets just sit on our thrones and wait to be turned into evil_ _psychos!_ Yah...no. But... all those poor people and ugh. I REALLY hope that Annie doesn't think that this is just some evil plot to...*cue barf*

**Annabeth POV**

First I wake up to find out I'm my mom until a curse is broken, then I have to go and handle some sea bass that wont stop threatening the merkingdom, and now this! I walk into my room just to see my mom and Poseidon curled up in my bed. I really hope this is all some sick joke. "Hi mom" Athena chirped. "What are you doing here?" I gasped. "What, no hello? Percy sent us!" Okay, mom is OCC. "Umm okay... care to get out of bed?" They both blushed and I realized what that meant. I quickly got two sets of clothes and threw it at them. Quietly stepping out of the room I wondered what I did to deserve this. When they finally came out of the room I got the maid to change, and make the bed. "Sooooo..." I said before the two former gods started laughing nervously. "I don't want to deal with this right now. Just go to the movie theater downstairs or something." Before I finished my sentence they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Percy's POV**_

The minute I flashed into the palace Annabeth punched me. Hard, painful, and quick. In a split second I was lying on the floor. "What was that for?" I groaned. "For making me deal with all YOUR problems. I drove myself insane!" "Look, I know you're mad. But I had a good reason."I groaned. "Please, what could possibly be so important?" I sighed and snapped my fingers. Sure enough, a certain twelve year old fell from the sky onto her face. "Explain" I growled and flashed away.

_**Annie Bannanie's POV**_

I looked at the girl. Why is she so important? "Well?" "Besides going power hungry the only way to break the curse is for me to be born." She quickly said. "What?" I asked curiously, "Aren't you already born?" "I'm from the future and am your daughter and I didn't cast the curse. Someone cast a spell to look like me and did it. On my 28th birthday I will come to you and break the curse after living as a mortal. New York is frozen in time until then. You must send me away. Oh and I'm not here too. I'm a special kind of Iris message that makes me look and feel like a real person. I'm not Silver." Woah. With that she flashed away. So,wait a sec,(sorry even though I'm a child of Athena I sometimes i need time to think) Percy and i need to have a daughter who isn't even born yet or the be driven power mad to break the curse?


	5. Chapter 5 (AUTHORS NOTE)

_**Hey guys. Sorry this is an authors note!**_

_**Okay so I need and OC's for this story in order for it to get better. Someone to be Silver's son, the father, people to be cursed to be the maidens like Hestia and Artemis. If you dont understand the father, son thing... WATCH ONCE UPON A TIME! #Emmaswan! Okay so fill this out:**_

Username:

Name:

Role in story:

Powers:

Love Life:

Other:

**By the way, Silver (yes, the oc from this story) got an instagram! WELL BYEEEEEEE!**


End file.
